A Curious Incident
by Mouldy-Cheesecake
Summary: England has woken up with cat ears and a tail, strange enough to begin with but what happens when everyone else gets involved and what will this mean for England. just read :
1. Chapter 1

**[AN] This is just a little plot bunny that attacked me on the way to school and kept on stamping on my head until i wrote it down so here it is "/ i hope you all like it disclaimer: do you really think i own it ... really pfft**

It was early morning at the Spanish hotel the nations were staying at. Each balcony separated by huge windows which took up the whole of one wall and were covered by thin curtains, serving only to block out the slight breeze. The digital clock on the table showed it was just past 3 in the morning, the glowing green numbers casting and eerie light over the sleeping face next to it. The man asleep in the bed, dirty blond hair a mess sticking up all over the place, mouth slightly open and yet totally peaceful. He mumbled and rolled over hair flopping into his face and arm falling off the edge of the bed. A small blue fairy flew around his head and gently moved the hair away from his eyes, another green fairy joined her and three more helped lift his arm back onto the bed and tucked it under the covers. The blue fairy sat down next to England s neck one hand resting on his jaw line, she closed her eyes and leaned against him.

'Anna remember why we re here' the green fairly said tapping the blue one on the shoulder, her little bell like voice nearly not there. Anna jumped and stood up guiltily, the green fairy sighed and looked sadly at Anna.

'I know Vicky I know' she replied and walked over his pillow leaving tiny indents in the material, she knelt down so she was in front of his face. She sighed and placed her hands on either side of his temple, closing her eyes she breathed out and removed her hands. Where her hands had been there were two tiny hand prints which seemed to glow blue then vanished. 'Done' Anna said smiling a little sadly 'this should work unless they are both to stubborn' Vicky smiled.

'Well done Anna, you know that this ll make him happy don't you' she said and took off leaving through the window. Anna took one last look at England.

'Good night Arthur' she said and followed the others, tiny tear tracks running down her face.

A gap in the curtains let a thin strip of sunlight into the room, landing just across England s face. The clock now read just before 9 in the morning numbers no longer glowing. He grumbled and threw and arm over his face, when this proved futile against the persistent sunlight, he threw himself out of bed and stood up. Stretching his arms above his head and arching his back he yawned widely. His back clicked loudly in the silence of the room and he winced. Letting his arms down he sighed and ran his hand threw his hair, frowning when he felt a knot. He shuffled towards the bathroom, stifling another yawn and grabbing a loose t-shirt from the end of the bed. He threw the t-shirt on quickly and sighed, rubbing one eye with his knuckle he reached for the light switch. *click* He screwed his eyes shut against the bright lights of the bathroom. Blinking rapidly until his eyes became accustomed to the glare from the tiles.

'dammit what fool decided white was a good colour for bathrooms' he muttered as the reflected light shone back into his eyes. His near permanent frown increased something didn't feel right but England just put it down to not having had his morning cup of tea yet. He turned on the tap and let it run until it was lukewarm, splashing it over his face a few times. He reached over and grabbed a towel pressing it to his face drying it quickly. For the first time that day he looked into the mirror.

His forest green eyes stared back at him, widening when he saw his reflection. His reflection was the same as any other day. Dirty blond hair sticking up at odd angles, bushy eyebrows arched the ever present frown line between them, mouth set in a thin line. The only thing that was different was the small sandy coloured cat ears sticking out of his hair a little higher than where his normal ears should have been. He watched mesmerised as he raised his hand to his hair and touched them with his fingertips. He quickly withdrew his hand and watched as they swivelled towards the noise of birds outside. 'What the hell' he muttered and turned around so he could lean on the sink. He gingerly raised his hand to _the ears, _no his ears, again; they felt like normal cat ears a little bigger and softer perhaps but the same.

He closed his eyes and listened he could hear Russia snoring in the room next door, the gentle sound of China sleeping was mixed in. He could also hear the sound of a street cleaner on the road below. Opening his eyes he frowned and clicked his fingers, it sounded unusually loud to him.

'So i can hear better' he muttered 'it doesn't seem as if anything else has changed' he bit his lip in agitation. Who would do this? No that was the wrong question as most of the nations would. The question was who had the magical power to do this. It occurred to him that he was being remarkably calm about this but as soon as he began to get worked up, something brushed his side causing him to jump. He looked down quickly ready to hit whatever it was if needs be and saw a sandy coloured tail flicking backwards and forwards.

'No, no, no, please no' he breathed twisting so he could see his back in the mirror. His eyes widened and he cursed loudly. The tail was neatly connected to his lower back and was the same sandy colour as the ears. He looked at it for a while, frozen in a state of shock.

'WHAT THE HELL!'

**hehe there is quite a bit more of this story but I ll only type it up if i know people will read it so please review it only takes a minute oh and I ll give you a kitty Arthur plushy :D so please let me know what you think ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

'WHAT THE HELL!'

The shout echoed down the halls of the hotel, followed by a series of thumps, bangs and whimpers as the nations not yet awake alternatively, jolted awake, fell out of bed, then lay in a whimpering heap on the floor praying not to be on the receiving end of England s yelling. Thankfully someone must have been listening as the irate Englishman stormed right past all the other rooms. Glaring at anyone who dared poke their heads out to see him stalk by in a floppy purple beanie and a long black trench coat. The nations lucky (or unlucky) enough to witness this terrifying apparition fled to the safety of their rooms to laugh their fear away.

England arrived at the door of a certain loud mouthed, hamburger brained nation and paused for five seconds before bashing the door open with his foot, as usual not bothering to knock. Even this didn't wake the thick skulled nation. America was still fast asleep mouth hanging open, limbs thrown all over the place, covers bunched at the bottom of the bed and one leg of his rubber duck patterned pj's rolled up to the knee. This lovely picture was ruined by England roughly shaking America by the shoulders, one eyebrow raised, surely he'd been raised better but of course France had been the other parent which explained A Lot.

'Wake up you git!' he hissed giving the mans shoulders another rough shake.

'Nurghnn' America muttered one arm flailing wildly 'Arthur?'

'yes of course it's me wake up you moron' England said reaching for the cup of water on the table side '... and when did I say you could use my name!' he threw the cup over the half conscious blond, smirking slightly at the startled howl America let out after being doused in cold water.

'Are you awake now?' England asked pleasantly ignoring the disgruntled and soggy glare he was receiving.

'Starting a new fashion statement are you?' America asked scathingly pushing himself into a sitting position, motioning towards England s hat and jacket combo. England scowled and removed the coat, he gave America a look that said _'laugh, giggle, smile or show amusement in any way and I will remove your man-hood... painfully!_' It was a very expressive look. He removed the hat and avoided America's eyes as the ears were allowed out of the material, twisting to the noise of the clock and the open window. He heard an odd noise, sort of like a person tying hard not to squee and looked up. America was staring at the ears his face a mixture between 'awwww' and 'yay!'  
'Don t you dar-' England was cut off by the huge and prolonged 'awwwwwww' from America. 'You have didi ears!' he squee'd reaching pitches only know to dogs and females when discussing Robert Downey Jr. He reached out a hand to touch them and England hissed loudly leaning away from his hand. America's eyes and grin widened at this seemingly delighted.  
'America you prat this is serious stop laughing' he said cheeks blazing but he battled on not showing his embarrassment at the outburst. 'What if I m stuck like this!' America rearranged his face into something resembling seriousness and settled his hands into his lap.

'well I suggest you put the hat back on' he said the corners of his mouth twitching with the effort of not smiling 'and Kiku might be able to help you he hangs around Greece a lot nowadays' England nodded and stood up. He turned around to pick up his jacket.

'Umm England' America said his voice breaking as he tried not to laugh, England sighed and turned slowly. 'You have a tail' America managed before exploding into a fit of giggles, and falling off the bed. England growled at the laughing man.

'I hope that hurt' he said ramming the hat onto his head and shoving his arms into the sleeves of his coat. At a strangled gasp from the man on the floor he looked down.

'Hey England ... what's new pussy cat, whoa whoa whoa whoa' America sang flashing his winning hero smile at England who's tail was currently flicking across the floor with such speed it was nearly burning a hole in the carpet. 'You're a git' England said angrily his face scrunching up as he turned and stormed out slamming the door.

**AN:**  
**sorry this is such a ridiculously short update but I couldn't think of what else to subject poor England to this early in the morning (for him late at night for me) thank you for all the fav's and an extra special thank you and hugs to everyone who reviewed I love you all 3 :D **

**Didi = a word I ve always used for small in case any of you didn't know what I meant :/ **

**The song America sings is called 'what s new pussy cat' - Tom Jones for anyone who's interested If you want any particular pairings to appear or situations to happen just post them in a review and I ll do my very best to get them in thank you a lot and for taking time to read this :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: very short but its hard doing this and my psychology work the teachers hate me i'm afraid but i am trying to keep it rolling -_-; **

England was sat curled up on the window seat body perfectly curved so it fit into the crescent of sun-light streaming through the window. His ears were twitching as he focused on the sounds of the birds outside, his forest green eyes open yet oddly vacant. He didn't seem to actively notice the passing of time only moving an arm or leg occasionally when the crescent of sunlight moved. And the only sign he gave of noticing the arrival of another nation was the ears swivelling towards the sound of softly padding feet. He didn't even move when the dark haired man sat on the cushion next to him.

'England-San?' Japan asked softly folding his hands on his lap. England flicked an ear towards him and blinked slowly. Japan sighed. 'You missed lunch ... and dinner' the ever observant nation stated. England shrugged slightly. _'no grumbling, cursing, fairy tale, creatures or badly cooked food he must be bad'_ Japan thought before bringing his legs up onto the cushion and crossing them, he closed his eyes and sat perfectly still, his breathing slow and rhythmic.

England's eyes flicked up to the statue like nation beside him. They stayed like that for about and hour neither moving except to follow the sun.

'It's his fault' England whispered breaking the silence, Japan stayed impassive. 'I thought he would care and want to help but he just laughed I guess I should've seen it coming. He always wants my help when he messes up but when I need him he's not there. I mean I raised him for god's sake he should know better, but then again he doesn't even speak proper English he has butchered my language!' England sat up quickly his expression angry. 'Without me he'd be alone and tiny! Hey without me he might not have even formed stupid git why should I care about him anyway it s not like I need his support! I am much older I can take care of myself! ...' he trailed off and looked at Japan. The dark haired nation was smiling softly his eyes open, the amused glint hard to miss.

England pointed a finger at the silent country. 'Youuuu' he said laughing realising what the quiet nation had done 'Thank you Kiku'. Japan laughed at the mad British man sitting next to him, suddenly his eyes widened.

'Wait here England-San' he said quickly before rushing off away from the startled nation. England just sat there mouth gaping totally confused, even his ears and tail had stopped all motion. Japan came running back barely 5 minutes later carrying something in his hands. As he approached England tensed. _'oh no he wouldn't!'_ was his first thought. Japan came to a stop in front of England and opened his hands. Sitting in his palm were a few brightly coloured feathers, a bell and a length of string all tied together. He picked up the end of the string that didn't have the feathers and bell tied on and dangled it in front of England's face.

'You wouldn't' England breathed looking up into the rather scary face of a neko obsessed Kiku. The young man just smiled a little and twitched the string. England's eyes focused solely on the feathers, his ears twisting forward and tail flicking slightly. The effect was almost immediate. Another twitch this time to the left, England's eyes followed it perfectly ears also following the noise. Japan moved the string away from England, laughing when he leaned forward so he could still watch it. Japan began to twitch the string more and in different directions watching with amusement the way England followed it with his eyes until...

BING!'

The bell rang loudly, England's eyes widened and he hit the bell again making it ring. His mouth opened into a huge grin showing the slightly elongated cat like canines as he repeatedly hit the bell. Japan gave up on holding the string and watched barely concealing his amusement as England continued to sit on the floor making a bell ring and trying to catch the feathers. After a while of watching the game Japan coughed. England jumped and tried to let go of the bell. When his hands didn't move England looked down. Whilst playing with the string he had somehow gotten it tangled all around his arms locking them together. He looked sheepishly at Japan and held out his bound hands.

'Help?' he said in a voice smaller than an ant. Japan giggled and helped untangle the blond mans arms.

'Seems you are more cat-like than you think' Japan said in his usual neutral voice. England frowned and flicked his tail deciding to stay silent. 'There all done' he said rolling the string into a ball and putting it into a pocket. He patted the top of England's head avoiding the ears.

'Be careful England-San' He said and left quietly, a bewildered England still sat on the floor just flicking his tail, and swilling his ears. After a while he gave up wondering about his weird friend and curled up on teh floor to sleep.

**AN: Cats can and will sleep ANYWHERE and i mean that mine was asleep on the mesh over my plants in my garden the other day silly thing she has a perfectly good bed. And i thought playing with a bit a string and a bell would be a cute thing to see kitty!England do my cat certainly is mad enough to have fun for hours playing that game. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Somnium Mos as they requested cat characteristics this also goes out to all reviewers and favouriters (if that's a word) for taking the time to either review or fav :D **

**Oh and sorry for an OOC this is my first time writing Japan and he's difficult :/  
**

**Love you all xx**


End file.
